Pokémon One-Shots
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: Multiple one-shots that include your favorite pokémon characters. Just give me a word or a scenario and the story will come to life! Rules will be applied here. (Reader X Anyone)


**Author's Notes: I understand that it says Reader X Anyone, however to go through the loopholes of the rules on this site, I have to give you guys a random name. There won't be much description of the person since I'll leave that up to your guys imagination. She/He can look however you want them to look. That's all I wanted to say before you read on.**

* * *

 _ **Your name will be Ava.**_

An annoyingly loud crash stirs Ava awake. Her eyes snap open, irritation starting to set in. Grumbling, she rubs at her eyes and yawns without covering her mouth. Ava lazily sits up before gazing around, her mind and eyesight still fuzzy. Her feet are hanging over a cliff of sorts. She remembers climbing up some vines to reach the other side and decided to take a nap.

Resting in Poni Meadow might not have been her best idea, but it was comfortable. With the cool mist mixing in with the sunlight above, it makes the area warm and inviting. She usually comes here to escape sometimes. To view the beautiful purple leaves hanging freely from the tree... It's especially lovely at night since the moonlight can make the area glow, even if it can barely penetrate through the mist. The area's also calm since not a lot of people walk this way.

 _ **Crash!**_

That is until _now._

Ava huffs at the disturbance. She can't see that well without her glasses, so she flicks them from her head and over her eyes. The area around her is now crystal clear, especially the battle that's happening below.

Who in their right mind would have a battle in this place? Then again, she took a nap here, so she has no right to criticize, but still...

She narrows her eyes to see through the mist. It's not particularly thick since she can still see shapes and colors. On the ground below, there's a pikachu and an arcanine with their trainers behind them. Being careful to not fall, she leans forward to gain a better idea on what they look like.

The one with the pikachu looks to be wearing a cap, a t-shirt with a number in the front and a pair of jeans. From their stature, Ava gathers the trainer to be male. Same goes for the trainer with the arcanine. His clothes are different, especially the green shorts that reach to his knees. The guy's hair seems to be...sticking up? Bed hair maybe? Ava's unsure, but a snicker escapes her lips at the idea of someone walking around like that.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz!"

Ava perks up at the unfamiliar attack. The arcanine's body envelopes in fire. She didn't hear a word from the other trainer, but electricity crackles around pikachu's body. Her eyes widen when the two pokémon take off at incredible speed. Both of them are charging right at each other, neither one of them inching away to dodge.

This must be their final stand.

Her heart skips a beat when the two slam against one another. Their attacks combine forcefully and create a powerful blast. Ava covers her face with both arms as grass blades and leaves fly around her. Soon enough, the wind reduces to a comforting breeze. Ava hesitantly lowers her arms to see the aftermath. Her jaw drops at the scene. With the mist out of the picture, she notices that pikachu's the only one standing with electricity crackling on it's red cheeks. Arcanine's down for the count, it's body twitching due to the powerful attack. The lost party summons arcanine back into it's poké ball. Pikachu dashes back to it's owner and climbs up his body to perch on top of his shoulder. Ava realizes who the two trainers are, since the mist is no longer hiding them.

How can she not when her close friend blabbers about them non stop?

Red and Blue are their names. The one who lost is Blue, who's currently shrugging despite his loss and then walks over to Red. Both of them are having a conversation, though Ava can't hear what they're talking about. Then again, Red isn't speaking at all, but only moving his hands around at certain times.

Sign language?

Ava has this urge to shout out them and watch them jump out of spite. They did wake her up from her nap, but she did get a chance to witness them battle. Even if it was a short one. Though there is a chance that she might have to battle them since that's usually a rule between trainers. Ava can always use her poké pager to summon charizard and fly back to her house. That might also startle them too, but they may catch her in the act of summoning the pokémon. She moves her head side to side while weighing her options.

Ah, screw it.

Ava inhales some air before shouting. "Heeeeey...!"

Blue jumps at the sound of her voice, frantically looking around for the source. Red merely gazes upwards where Ava resides, directing Blue's attention to her. Blue swirls around to look up at Ava, his lips dropping into a frown.

"How long have you been watching...!?" Blue demands, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I only saw the last part! I was napping before you guys woke me up, so... Thanks for that!" Ava shouts back her answer, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"What kind of crazy person sleeps in a meadow!?" Blue asks, not letting up his suspicions just yet.

Without hesitation, Ava lifts herself until she's standing and thrusts her thumb toward her chest. "ME! I'm that crazy person and I'm proud of it!"

There's a moment of silence between the two. Blue tries to find anything to counter her bold declaration. Unfortunately, he didn't see any discomfort or her face being red. All Blue can see is that silly grin on her face, her hands firmly placed on her hips. Well, she's not afraid to admit something about herself. That's for sure.

Red grabs the tip of his cap and lowers it to cover his eyes, his shoulders visibly shaking. Blue looks back at him with an exasperated expression while gesturing toward Ava.

"Really? You found that funny?" Blue asks with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

He didn't respond to his question right away. Once Red settles down, his expression returns neutral before he nods faintly. Blue resists the urge to roll his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Of course you would..." Blue mutters before he turns his attention back on Ava, only to find her gone. "Wait, what? Where'd she go?"

Blue feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks over at Red to see him motioning his head forward. Blue looks over to see Ava walking down a path of vines. If she continues to follow the path, she'll reach them in no time. It didn't take her long. Ava's the first to speak as soon as she stops in front of them.

"So..." she drawls as she places a hand on her hip, quirking an eyebrow at them. "I've never seen you guys around here before. New to Alola?" Ava questions, keeping the fact she knows them to herself.

Now that she's face to face with them, Ava can properly observe what they look like. Both of them are a good couple of inches taller than her. Red has dark brown, almost black hair that's covered by his red and white cap. The shadow from his cap mostly covers his eyes, but Ava can tell that the color of his eyes are grayish brown. At least, she thinks so. Red appears to be more fit than Blue. Speaking of which, Blue's a pretty slim guy. His black top is buttoned up and his green slip on shoes match his shorts. Compared to Red's eyes, Blue's more brown which almost matches his spunky hair.

Ava holds back a snort at the last thought she had.

"You can say that. I'm Blue-" Blue thrusts his thumb over to Red. "-and that's Red. We're actually the new bosses at the battle tree."

That...part she didn't know about. Ava's eyes slowly widen at this sudden news. She heard her friend talking about Blue and Red being in Alola, but never about taking part in the battle tree. This must be something that happened recently. No one back home is talking about it after all. Something in her gut tells her that her friend's going to tell her very soon. Ava didn't know when though.

"Well that's-" Ava clears her throat to gather herself. "-that's pretty big news. Er... Congrats, I think? Sorry, I'm uh...a little shocked right now. Ha ha ha... Wow..."

Blue feels his lips curve into a smirk, feeling flattered at Ava's honest reaction. "Thanks, miss...?"

"You can call me Ava. It's been a long time since I heard anything about the battle tree, so hearing that they're doing something new..." Ava begins to grin, her eyes brightening with excitement. "It gets you fired up, right?"

"Are you planning on joining?" Blue asks curiously, noticing that Red's hand twitched at the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? Hmmm..." Ava taps her lips while furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes trailing to the side. "Probably, but not for a while."

That's all he needs to hear. Red steps forward and enlarges a poké ball. Both Ava and Blue turn to him with quizzical expressions. Realizing what Red plans on doing, Blue laughs before he grins over at Ava.

"Looks like Red wants to battle you. You up for the challenge?" Blue asks.

"Why...?" Ava questions while giving Red an incredulous look.

"Well, to be able to get in, you have to battle at least one of the bosses and win. We can't just have anyone compete in the battle tree. Besides..." Blue's eyes trail over to Red, who's still expressionless. "It looks like Red here has a reason to battle you."

Ava's eyes remain on Red, watching as he moves his arms and hands around swiftly. At the corner of her eye, she notices Blue nodding every once in a while. She practiced sign language before, so Ava roughly understands what Red's trying to say. Ava mentally thanks her cousin for the practice.

 **If someone can sleep outside when there's dangerous pokémon around, then that person's either a strong trainer or a crazy one.**

Ava bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing, however that didn't stop her shoulders from shaking. Blue and Red switch their attention to the trembling woman. Taking a deep breath, she let's out a small giggle before grinning at Red. Stretching her right hand out, she makes sure that all of her fingers are sticking together except for her thumb. Ava then raises her hand to her chin, gently taps it, and then lowers her hand away from her face.

 **Thank you.**

Her actions startled Red. For a brief moment, Ava notices his eyes widen, but it didn't last long. Red tips his hat to cover his eyes so Ava can't see anymore. She shrugs before moving backwards to give the two some space.

If Ava's going to battle, there has to be plenty of room. Still, having a battle with one of the bosses, especially Red, makes her nervous. Her friend did say that the two of them were champions of Kanto. Well, Red currently is still one. It just goes to show how strong of a trainer he is if he still holds the title champion.

Oh great, now she's even more anxious. Still, Ava can't deny her other feelings on the matter. She's pumped to show off how long and hard she's trained with her pokémon. With the help of the trails and Z-ring, it made her and her pokémon stronger. How else to show it off than the champion himself?

Taking another deep breath, she presses two fingers in her mouth and blows. A sharp whistle resonates from her which echoes in the misty area. There's a pause before they hear a cry from above. At first, the men thought to be a bird pokémon coming through the mist.

Boy were they _wrong._

The two didn't have time to react when a large pokémon slams into the ground. Blue covers his face with his arms, while Red uses his hat to protect his eyes. Pikachu's cheeks spark threateningly at the pokémon in front of him. The pokémon raises it's body until it's standing tall. Once everything's calm, the guys uncover their eyes to see a bewear in front of them. Bewear let's out a cry before slamming it's paws together. Ava walks around the pokémon and rests a hand on it's arm, a sly grin on her lips. A Z-ring's clasped around her other wrist.

"I accept your challenge, Red. Let's have a great battle, kay?" Ava says, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Red adjusts his cap before composing himself after that shock. He then nods at her. Red scratches underneath pikachu's chin before the pokémon jumps off. Pikachu lands on the ground to face bewear in battle. Blue let's out a sharp whistle before he walks over to the side, not wanting to be caught in the middle. Once Blue's far from the battle field, but close enough to witness what's about to transpire, he raises an arm.

"I'll be the referee for your guy's battle. That alright?" both of the trainer's nod at his words before he continues. "Alright Ava, you have to beat all of Red's pokémon in order to participate in the battle tree. But if you lose, you can always come back and challenge us again. We're not going anywhere. Understand?"

"Got it!" Ava grins over at Blue before turning back to the battlefield.

Blue smirks. "Good. Now let the battle...begin!"

* * *

 **Unfortunately, there's no winner, however I will add another one-shot just to keep this thing going. I'm not going to spoil the contents of it, but it'll be up sooner or later. Thank you for reading!  
**

* * *

 **Rules**

 **1) If you want to participate in on the fun, I need at least a review before I can accept your word or scenario. I understand that these one-shots are short compared to my actual stories, but I still put a lot of thought into this. I would love to know how I'm doing. If you do give me a scenario, keep it short please.**

 **2) I'm going to wait at least three to five days before I pick someone's review. I'm going to use a roll dice to select the winner so it's fair. Now, I will put down the official date that I will make my decision and then edit the chapter to let people know that I'll be doing that person's scene/word.**

 **3) Once you won, you can't suggest another idea/character until the next couple of chapters. I want this to be fair to everyone and let them get a chance. The only exception to this is if I don't receive enough reviews, then I will gladly pick your suggestion again. I'll let you guys know when I can accept your idea again. You can review as much as you like though!  
**

 **4) No spamming. Though, you can only do that when your offline. If it becomes too much, I will turn off guest reviews until I believe things have calmed down.**

 **5) I will only accept PG13 ideas since FanFiction doesn't accept mature content. That and well, I'm not comfortable doing sex scenes. I'm all about fluff though, so hit me with your best shot! (This includes angst too.)**

 **6) I won't accept any pokémon X reader relationships. Just the humans, okay?**

 **7) I accept any criticism. I don't bite! If you're not comfortable telling me through the reviews, a private message is fine too! I want everyone to have fun and enjoy reading my content!**

* * *

 **Okay, so this is something I'll also be doing while working on my main story. This is for you guys to read until I update my main story since that takes a lot of focus. This will also let me practice with the pokemon characters, whether romantic or not. It gives me a chance to see what your guys reaction is and if I need to fix something, I'll gladly fix it to make the characters...more themselves in a way. At least, I'll try. ^^;**

 **After reading this, I hope it gives you guys an idea on what I'm capable of and I know it's not really romantic, but hey... You get to meet Red and Blue! I think that's pretty neat. In a way.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, I'll see you guys next time and I'll edit this chapter with the winner's name at the bottom right before the rules. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a fantastic day. Bye~!**


End file.
